Things I'll Never Say
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! AoKaga. Slight AoKise, KuroKaga and ImaSaku. Sebenarnya Kagami ingin mengatakannya, tetapi jika Aomine berada di dekatnya seperti tak ada yang ingin dikatakannya. "So, will you marry me?"
1. I can't

Seorang remaja menawan memasuki toilet SMA Touou pagi itu. Ia berjalan santai tanpa memperhatikan beberapa murid yang melihatnya aneh. Aneh? Pikirnya. Serius, ia yakin pagi ini sudah dandan secantik mungkin. Ah mungkin mereka yang melihatnya takjub akan kecantikannya. Aduh, _please_ nak, kenapa kamu narsis... Oke, abaikan dan tolong maafkan kenarsisannya. Kemudian dengan santainya ia sudah berdiri di depan urinoir pria. Ia mengangkat roknya kemudian dengan santainya—lagi—melepas hasratnya. Ia sadar kok kalau di sebelahnya ada orang yang—hampir saja selesai melepaskan hasratnya—menatapnya. Ia menoleh dengan berani, bersiap memarahi siapapun itu yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia menunjuknya, dan...

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Sementara remaja yang satu lagi menatapnya malas dan mengorek sebelah telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Oke, lupakan kebersihan di saat seperti ini.

.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Things I'll Never Say © Bianca Jewelry

Rating : T for Romance

Warning : BL. _Alternative Reality_. OOC (maybe). Cross!Kagami.

_Happy reading!_

.

_It's not about you can't, but it's about you don't want to_

_Part 1 : I can't_

.

Saat ini kedua pemuda itu berada di ruang kepala sekolah SMA Touou akibat kekacauan yang terjadi barusan. Tersangka pertama menunduk sedangkan tersangka kedua menatap sang kepala sekolah dengan ekspresi malas.

"Hei kamu, Kagami! Baru pertama pindah sudah buat keributan! Pakai acara ke toilet pria segala! Kamu juga Aomine!" omel Pak kepala sekolah.

"Tapi kan saya tetap cowok Sensei, walaupun penampilan saya seperti ini," balas Kagami.

"Saya cuma korban lho, Sensei..." sahut Aomine dengan wajah malaikatnya. Kagami meliriknya. Serius, ia ingin menamparnya sekarang.

"Pokoknya kamu tetap masuk toilet cewek! Saya tidak peduli kamu cewek atau cowok, pokoknya saya tidak mau ada keributan lagi yang kamu buat! Sudah sana, pergi ke kelas kalian!"

"Baik Sensei, permisi," jawab keduanya bersamaan, dan Aomine dihadiahi lirikan dendam oleh Kagami.

.

Wali kelas 2-B mengetuk papan tulis dengan penghapus papan dua kali, meminta perhatian murid-muridnya yang sudah seperti pembeli dan penjual di pasar tradisional.

"Pagi anak-anak!" sapa wali kelas 2-B.

"Pagi!" balas murid-murid serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Amerika. Namanya Kagami Taiga," terang wali kelas itu sambil menulis nama Kagami di papan tulis. "Silakan masuk." Kodenya kepada Kagami yang berada di luar kelas.

"_Ohayou!_" sapa Kagami dengan cengiran lebar. "Aku Kagami Taiga. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya!" lanjutnya kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"_Ohayou_, Kagami-san!" sahut salah satu murid laki-laki di kelas itu. "_I can speak English well_," lanjutnya sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang dengan gaya sok keren. Ingin di_notice_.

Kagami hanya tersenyum kalem. Membuat jantung anak tadi sukses dipanah oleh dewa Amor "_Oh, I see_."

"Oke. Cukup dengan basa-basinya. Jika kalian ingin di_notice_, lakukan nanti saat jam istirahat. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya. Oh ya Kagami, kau duduk di sebelahnya Aomine," terang pak wali kelas kemudian menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Aomine yang duduk di pojok belakang di dekat jendela.

Aomine dan Kagami beradu pandang sesaat karena segera diputus oleh Aomine yang sekarang tidur-tiduran di mejanya. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

_Bola itu ditendang oleh bocah bersurai biru langit ke arah temannya yang bersurai biru tua._

"_Nice, Tetsu!" Bocah bersurai biru tua itu tertawa dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian bola itu ditendang kembali._

"_Ah, Aomine-kun," panggil Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, kemudian ia mengambil bolanya._

"_Apa?" balas Aomine._

"_Ada seseorang yang mengintip kita."_

"_H-ha? Mana?" Aomine yang parno dan mulai membayangkan adegan penculikan sudah berpindah posisi di belakang Kuroko dengan tangan mencengkeram pundak Kuroko erat._

_Kuroko kecil kemudian menggandeng Aomine dan berjalan ke arah semak-semak kemudian mengintip ke belakang semak-semak itu._

_Bocah itu meringkuk, kemudian mendongak ke arah Kuroko dan menatapnya dengan takut-takut. "Ha-halo," sapanya._

"_Halo," balas Kuroko kemudian mengulurkan tangan._

_Bocah itu menerima uluran tangan Kuroko lalu Kuroko menariknya berdiri._

"_Aku Kuroko dan ini Aomine, siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroko ramah—tetap dengan wajah datarnya._

"_Yo!" salam Aomine sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ia lega ternyata bukan penculik seperti yang ada dalam bayangannya._

"_Aku Kagami dan aku baru saja pindah di rumah sebelah. Sa-salam kenal!"_

"_Oh, begitu. Ayo bermain bersama kami," ajak Kuroko kecil._

"_Hai." Kagami menerima ajakan itu dengan antusias._

#

Aomine membuka matanya kemudian menatap langit. Ia barusan bermimpi, mimpi tentang masa kecilnya kemudian ia mendengar pintu atap dibuka lalu tiba-tiba seseorang sudah menghalangi pandangannya dan melemparkan sebungkus roti melon.

"Untukmu."

Orang itu duduk di samping Aomine, kemudian Aomine mendudukkan diri dan memproses kejadian barusan. "H-ha? Sejak kapan kau jadi baik, Bakagami?" Seringai Aomine muncul seketika.

Bakagami—Kagami Taiga—meliriknya. "Mau tidak?"

"_Hai, hai_." Aomine membuka bungkus roti itu kemudian melahapnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kagami kemudian melahap bentonya. "Ah! Maafkan kejadian tadi pagi."

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kenapa tidak memberi kabar kalau akan kembali?"

"Aku memberi tahu Kuroko."

"Haaahhh? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?!"

"Kejutan!" Kagami menoleh ke arah Aomine, tersenyum kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aomine tertawa kecil kemudian mengacak rambut Kagami.

"Kau merusak rambutku!" Kagami manyun sambil membenarkan poninya.

"Masih berdandan seperti cewek, eh?" Aomine menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya dan melihat ke arah Kagami.

"Ibuku melarangku mengubah penampilan." Bibir Kagami makin maju.

"Cantik kok!" puji Aomine disertai seringai.

"A-apa sih?!" Pipi Kagami merona samar.

Aomine hanya tersenyum samar, kemudian berdiri dan meregangkan badan. "Ayo kembali ke kelas," ajaknya.

"_Hai_."

.

Sepulang sekolah, tiba-tiba seorang remaja laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berambut pirang menghadangnya.

"Yo!" salamnya. "Kudengar kau bermain basket, ayo _one-on-one_ denganku!" tantangnya dengan wajah dan intonasi yang sama sekali tidak kalem.

Remaja jadi-jadian itu—sebut saja Kagami—_sweatdrop_. Siapa yang tidak sweatdrop saat ingin pulang malah dihadang oleh orang yang tidak dikenal pakai nyolot lagi. "Maaf, siapa ya?"

"Aku Wakamatsu."

"Oh, ya aku memang bermain basket. Tapi itu dulu. Tidak masalah jika kau menantangku!" Kagami menyeringai. Dan mereka menuju _gymnasium_ SMA Touou.

#

Wakamatsu men_dribble_ bola sementara Kagami dalam posisi _defense_, rambutnya ia kuncir kuda agar tidak mengganggu. Wakamatsu mencoba mengecoh Kagami, melewatinya dengan mudah dan berusaha memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, tapi tidak berhasil karena bola itu dilempar ke luar area.

"Heh, boleh juga kau," ujar Wakamatsu lalu mengambil bola yang menggelinding pelan.

Kagami menyeringai. Ia senang bisa kembali bermain basket. Peluh mulai membasahi wajahnya padahal baru lima menit dan dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Wakamatsu kembali men_dribble_ bola dan kembali mencoba melewati Kagami tetapi kali ini bola berhasil direbut Kagami dan ia memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Kagami mengelap peluhnya dengan lengan bajunya. Napasnya putus-putus dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

#

"Hei, hei katanya Wakamatsu menantang Kagami _one-on-one_. Apa itu benar?" tanya salah seorang murid perempuan SMA Touou di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita lihat? Aku ingin melihat Wakamatsu-kun bermain. Pasti dia keren. Kyaaa!" ajak temannya.

Aomine mencuri dengar percakapan itu. Ia mematung, wajahnya pucat. Aomine langsung berlari ke arah _gymnasium_ secepat yang ia bisa.

#

Yang dilihatnya adalah kerumunan kecil saat ia membuka pintu _gymnasium_. Napasnya tersengal. Ia berjalan menuju kerumunan itu dan orang-orang spontan menyingkir. Kagami pingsan dan Wakamatsu mencoba membangunkannya. Aomine berlutut dan mengangkat setengah badan Kagami ke atas pahanya.

"Kagami!" panggil Aomine sambil menepuk pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" serunya pada Wakamatsu. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku hanya menantangnya dan ia menerimanya. Lalu kami bermain dan ia terjatuh begitu saja," terang Wakamatsu—agak menyesal.

"Dia itu ada kelainan jantung dan kau menantangnya! Bodoh!" Aomine siap membunuh Wakamatsu kapan saja.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Maaf!" Wakamatsu tampak _shock_ dan hanya dihadiahi lirikan tajam oleh Aomine. Dan Aomine menggendong Kagami ke ruang kesehatan.

#

Kagami membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Aomine meliriknya tajam, lalu ia mendudukkan diri. Kagami berdeham lalu bertanya dengan polosnya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Aomine memukul kepala Kagami dan Kagami mengaduh. "Sakit Aho!" Kagami memegang kepalanya.

"Sekarang siapa yang lebih sakit kalau melihatmu jatuh pingsan seperti itu?! Kau itu sudah tahu sakit, masih saja nekat!"

"_Go-gomen_." Kagami menundukkan kepalanya—merasa bersalah.

Aomine memeluk Kagami tiba-tiba, membuat Kagami terkesiap. "Tolong jangan lakukan lagi. Jangan membuatku takut."

Kagami merasa pipinya memanas. "_H-hai_."

.

Kagami senang diperlakukan baik oleh teman-temannya. Semua menyayanginya. Teman dekatnya... Hm, kalau Aomine tidak termasuk mungkin Sakurai adalah salah satunya. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menghabiskan bekal mereka di jam istirahat.

"_A-ano_, ma-maaf jika pertanyaanku ini lancang. Kagami-san kenapa berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sakurai takut-takut.

"Ahahaha, santai saja Sakurai," Kagami nyengir. "Dulu waktu kecil aku sering sakit-sakitan. Ibuku percaya kalau mendadani anak laki-laki menjadi perempuan itu ampuh. Jadilah aku seperti ini." Kagami menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"O-oh, begitu. Ma-maaf." Sakurai bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah kok." Kagami—masih dengan cengirannya—memukul-mukul punggung Sakurai.

"Ma-maaf."

"Aduh, kau ini. Hei, nanti ada latihan kan sepulang sekolah?"

"I-iya, kenapa Kagami-san?"

"Semangat ya." Kagami tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kode. Dan tiba-tiba rona merah samar menghiasi pipi Sakurai.

.

"Kau tidak latihan Aho?" tanya Kagami yang sedang membuka loker sepatunya kemudian mengganti sepatu sekolahnya.

"Tidak butuh," jawab Aomine kemudian menguap.

"Dasar pemalas. Aku duluan," pamit Kagami.

"Tunggu, oi!"

Aomine dan Kagami berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dan mereka menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan ketika kenalan mereka memanggil nama mereka.

"Aominecchi!/Kagami-kun."

"Dan juga, Aomine-kun," tambah Kuroko.

"Yo Kuroko," balas Kagami dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yo Tetsu!" balas Aomine. "Sedang apa kau disini Kise?"

Kise bergelayut manja pada lengan Aomine. "Ada pekerjaan di sekitar sini, jadi sekalian aku mampir. Kebetulan bertemu Kurokocchi," jawabnya riang. Modus terselubung, mas Aomine. "Inikah yang namanya Kagami?" tanya Kise kemudian menyalami Kagami.

"Hai. Aku Kagami Taiga. Salam kenal," jawab Kagami dan menyalami Kise.

"Ada apa kau datang ke sini Kuroko?"

"Kebetulan lewat," jawab Kuroko datar. _Another modus_.

Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise menatap Kuroko horror. Serius deh, tidak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal apa. Tetapi akhirnya Kagami hanya tersenyum kalem dan merangkul pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Kau bukan pembohong yang baik ya, Kuroko."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk berbincang-bincang?" saran Kise.

"Maji Burger?" jawab Kagami spontan.

"Oke-ssu. Ayo kesana!" ajak Kise semangat.

.

Tak terasa hampir setengah tahun Kagami berada di Jepang. Libur musim panas telah tiba. Kuroko mengajaknya naik kapal pesiar, 3 hari 2 malam ditambah satu hari penginapan di dekat pantai, lengkap sudah libur musim panas mereka. Dengan tiket gratis dan pemuda baik hati, siapa yang dapat menolak. Dan disanalah mereka, berdiri di bagian buritan kapal pesiar. Menikmati angin semilir di sore hari.

"_Nee_ Kuroko, _arigatou na_," kata Kagami yang sekarang bersandar pada pagar pelindung kapal.

"Untuk?" tanya Kuroko lalu menatap Kagami.

"Liburan ini," jawab Kagami dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tidak masalah Kagami-kun." Kuroko tersenyum, sekarang ia berada di sebelah Kagami, ia juga bersandar pada _railing_.

Hening sesaat menemani mereka sampai Kagami melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya. "Eh! Bukankah itu Kise dan Aomine?"

"Oh, benar. Ayo kita sapa," ajak Kuroko. Kuroko berjalan ke arah mereka diikuti oleh Kagami.

"Sore Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi juga! Wah, kebetulan sekali," sapa Kise kemudian memeluk Kuroko.

"Sesak Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan."  
"_Gomen, gomen_." Kise tertawa riang sambil mengusap rambut belakangnya.

"Berlibur, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine dengan seringai khasnya.

"Begitulah."

"Che, dengan Kagami? Tidak romantis sekali," ejek Aomine. Mulut dan hati berkata lain. Boleh Aomine mengejek tetapi dalam hati ia menangis bahagia. Kagami melotot pada Aomine dikatai seperti itu.

"Sudah sudah." Kise menengahi. "Lebih baik kita masuk-ssu. Sudah mulai gelap," ajaknya. Dan disetujui oleh yang lain.

.

Langit semakin gelap dan bintang mulai menampakkan cahayanya. Kagami berdiri seorang diri menatap lautan luas, tangannya _memegang_ railing dan terusan pink pucatnya berkibar tertiup angin, demikian pula dengan rambut merah gradasinya yang dikuncir kuda.

"Belum tidur?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang.

Kagami menoleh. "Oh, kau Aomine. Belum ngantuk. Kau sendiri?" Kagami mengikuti gerakan Aomine melalui ekor matanya kemudian kembali menatap lautan. Aomine bersandar pada pagar pembatas, melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kagami.

"Tidak bisa tidur," jawab Aomine, yang hanya ditanggapi oh oleh Kagami.

Hening cukup lama menemani mereka sampai akhirnya tanpa Kagami sadari Aomine sudah berpindah posisi—dibelakangnya, memeluk pinggangnya. Kagami terkesiap.

"Kau tahu film Titanic, Kagami? Saat adegan Jack berada dibelakang Rose, kemudian Rose merentangkan tangannya dan berkata 'I'm flying' lalu—" kata Aomine dengan suara rendahnya.

Entah kenapa suara Aomine terdengar seksi di telinga Kagami, membuat pipi dan telinganya terasa panas. Kagami memotong perkataan Aomine. "Hentikan! Apa maumu?" tanya Kagami dengan nada mengancam.

Aomine sengaja menghembuskan napasnya di telinga Kagami, membuat bulu kuduk Kagami meremang dan ia sukses menahan napasnya. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Kagami menginjak kaki Aomine kuat-kuat, membuat Aomine melepas dekapannya dan Kagami membalikkan badan dan makin mendekatkannya ke pagar pelindung. Ia mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

"Aww!"

"Siapa yang masih ingat dengan janji masa kecil begitu, heh?" Kagami mengelak dan memberikan senyum ejekan pada Aomine.

"Kau masih mengingatnya dengan baik, Kagami."

"Kalau memang ingat, lalu kenapa?"

"Aku ingin jawabanmu. Sekarang," kata Aomine mengintimidasi.

"Aku..." Kagami menundukkan kepalanya. "...tidak bisa," lanjutnya dengan suara kecil.

Aomine meraih dagu Kagami, mengangkatnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Oh! Tatap aku jika memang itu benar-benar jawaban dari hatimu yang paling dalam."

Kagami menatap Aomine dan berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras. "Aku tidak bisa."

Aomine tahu ia berbohong. Ia menyahut dengan suara yang lebih keras juga. "Ini bukan tentang kau tidak bisa, tetapi kau tidak mau."

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau!"

"Kau bisa tetapi kau tidak mau mengatakannya..." Suara Aomine melembut. "...dengan jujur."

perkataan Aomine membuat Kagami terdiam. Air matanya siap tumpah kapan saja. Ya, Aomine memang benar. Kagami menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Oyasumi." Dan Kagami meninggalkan Aomine menuju kamarnya.

.

Keesokan harinya Aomine mendiamkan Kagami. Ucapan selamat pagi Kagami sama sekali tak digubrisnya dan Aomine tidak mengajaknya bicara. Kagami maklum, mungkin salahnya juga sudah menggantung Aomine sepuluh tahun lebih. Oke, silakan menyebut Aomine masokis. Aomine rela kok jadi masokis kalau untuk Kagami.

#

Matahari mulai malu-malu menyinari bumi dari ufuk barat, siap tenggelam digantikan oleh bulan. Aomine menatap lautan, memikirkan kejadian semalam.

"Aominecchi!" panggil si pirang unyuu—Kise Ryouta.

"Hm?" sahutnya malas tanpa menoleh.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kise dengan keponya.

"Tidak," jawab Aomine berdusta.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm."

"Apakah ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Kise gugup sambil memainkan jarinya. Pipinya merona. Sebetulnya tanpa perlu bertanya ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Namun, ia ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Aomine.

Aomine hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kise.

"Siapa?" Kise menunduk. Aomine menoleh ke arahnya. "Kagamicchi?"

Aomine hanya membulatkan matanya. Tak menyangka Kise cukup peka. "Ki—"

"Aku suka Aominecchi!" Kise memotong perkataan Aomine lalu menatapnya.

Aomine diam. Ia menatap Kise lekat. Kemudian Aomine membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi...

"Aku tahu apa yang akan Aominecchi katakan."

"Aku—tak akan berpaling dari Kagami."

"Aku mengerti." Kise beranjak pergi—dengan wajah terluka.

#

Suasana makan malam hari itu terasa canggung. Aomine masih mendiamkan Kagami sementara Kise tidak seceria biasanya. Pesanan mereka datang dan mereka makan dalam diam.

"Kagami-kun, ada sesuatu di wajahmu," kata Kuroko sambil menatapnya.

Kagami mengerjap bingung kemudian Kuroko mengusap sisa makanan di ujung bibir Kagami dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menjilatnya.

Wajah Kagami memerah. "_A-arigatou_."

Aomine ingin menghajar Kuroko sekarang juga. Ekspresinya tampak tenang tapi hatinya merasa terbakar. "Aku sudah selesai," katanya sambil mendorong piringnya kemudian pergi. Makanannya hanya ia sentuh sedikit.

Kuroko hanya menatapnya. Seperti sengaja melakukannya. Dan suasana makin canggung.

#

Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan berdampingan menuju kamar mereka. Mereka sekamar dengan beda ranjang kok. Tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan lalu Kuroko menggandeng Kagami. Pipinya merona lagi.

"Ku-Kuroko..."

Kuroko hanya diam. Ia membuka pintu sesampainya di depan kamar mereka, kemudian menguncinya lalu Kuroko mendorong Kagami ke tembok. Kedua tangannya memenjarakan tubuh Kagami.

Kagami mengerjap bingung. "Ku-Kuroko..."

"Aku suka Kagami-kun."

Pipi Kagami merona samar. "_E-etoo_, Kuroko..." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apakah Kagami-kun juga menyukaiku?"

"_Gomen_, Kuroko." Kagami menunduk.

Walaupun sudah tahu jawabannya, Kuroko tetap kecewa mendengar jawabannya. "Aku mengerti."

"Syukurlah." Kagami tersenyum. "Maaf ya, Kuroko."

.

TBC

.

Ini bukan Fem!Kagami kok. Ini cuma Kagami yang sudah dibiasakan oleh ibunya berdandan cewek. Soal kepercayaan ibunya, gak tau bener apa nggak soalnya nyari di Google gak nemu, tapi di Hakkenden gitu kan, CMIIW D: kalaupun salah ya anggap aja itu buatan saya #otl dan tolong jangan bayangkan Kagami yang berotot memanjangkan rambutnya, cukup bayangkan badan cewek dengan alat kelamin pria, saya gak sanggup bayangin Kagami macho dengan rambut panjang #delusi

Dialog AoKi yang tidak akan berpaling itu ambil dari novel Funny Feeling dengan pengubahan.

Maafkan jika OOC, mood AoKaga saya menguap setelah nonton season 2 #lah

Maaf juga bila ada typo(s).

Jika ada kritik dan saran atau ada yang kurang jelas boleh di post di kolom review, komentarnya juga ya jangan lupa ;)

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. I was finally able to say it

"_Kagami, kalau besar nanti, kau harus jadi pengantinku!" ucap Aomine kecil dengan cengiran lebar._

"_Kenapa harus?"_

"_Karena aku akan membuatmu menjadi pengantin yang paling bahagia di dunia. Dan hanya aku yang bisa," kata Aomine dengan bangganya sambil merentangkan tangan._

"_Aku tidak mau," tolak Kagami kecil._

"_Ehhh? Kenapa? Apa aku tidak keren?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah kecewa._

"_Aku tidak menyukaimu," jawab Kagami cuek._

"_Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau menyukai__—"_

"_Dan kau tidak romantis, Aho," potong Kagami cepat. "Seharusnya kau bilang 'maukah kau menikah denganku nanti saat sudah besar' sambil berlutut dan memberiku bunga dan cincin."_

_Aomine menghela napas kemudian berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya lalu berkata, "Maaf untuk saat ini aku tidak punya bunga dan cincin, tapi aku punya cinta untukmu. Jadi, apakah kau akan menikahiku nanti?" Tangan Aomine terulur ke arah Kagami._

_Kagami melirik Aomine sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya agak memerah. "Akan kujawab sepuluh tahun lagi," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Aomine._

.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Things I'll Never Say © Bianca Jewelry

Rating : T for Romance

Warning : BL. _Alternative Reality_. OOC (maybe). Cross!Kagami.

_Happy reading!_

.

_So, will you marry me?_

_Part 2 : I was finally able to say it_

.

Malam itu begitu ramai. Lampu warna-warni menghiasi bangunan yang lapuk dimakan usia. Lagu Natal terdengar dari sudut-sudut kota. Di dekat toko aksesoris, seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua tampak acuh tak acuh menanggapi pemuda bersurai kuning di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang menunggu kedua teman mereka di malam itu. Kemudian pemuda kuning itu melambaikan tangannya ketika ia melihat temannya yang berambut biru langit dan berambut merah gradasi.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" panggilnya.

"Halo Kise-kun, Aomine-kun," balas Kuroko sementara Kagami hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada Aomine dan Kise.

"Jadi kemana tujuan pertama kita?" tanya Kise antusias.

"Terserah kau saja, Kise," jawab Aomine malas. "Aku ingin cepat pulang."

"_Mouu~_ Aominecchi! Bagaimana kalau kita makan disana?" Kise menunjuk salah satu restoran di ujung jalan.

"Ayo, aku lapar," kata Kagami.

Lalu mereka berempat mampir ke restoran itu.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu, maka jawabannya itu adalah ide dari Kise Ryota. Ia mengajak Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kagami untuk melewati malam Natal bersama. Ingin modus sih sebenarnya. Yah, siapa tahu ia mendapat kejutan dari Aomine. Lagipula Aomine juga belum mempunyai hubungan dengan Kagami. Jadi boleh 'kan dia berdelusi. Oleh karena itu, ia membuat acara yang bisa disebut _double date _ini. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Setelah makan, mereka mampir ke berbagai toko dan Kise terus menggelayuti lengan Aomine. Aomine risih, ditambah dengan Kuroko yang memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Kagami membuat Aomine emosi.  
"Kise, bisakah kau berhenti menggelayuti lenganku?" tanya Aomine dengan kesabaran yang semakin menipis.

"Tidak mau," katanya sambil melihat etalase toko yang ada di sekitarnya.

Aomine melepas paksa tangan Kise. "Kau tidak malu dilihat orang-orang?!" bentak Aomine lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Kuroko dan Kagami hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa aku harus malu?" tanya Kise.

Aomine mendecih. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku 'kan. Apa perlu aku perjelas?" Suara Aomine makin meninggi.

"Aomine-kun. Kita dilihat orang-orang. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian?" tanya Kuroko.

Kise menundukkan kepalanya. Benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan untuknya. "Tidak perlu Kurokocchi," katanya sambil menatap Kuroko. "Aku pulang dulu. Maaf ya, aku yang mengajak kalian tapi aku pulang duluan. Selamat malam," pamitnya lalu menatap Aomine. "Maaf Aomine, selamat tinggal."

Kise membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Aomine, Kagami, dan Kuroko hanya menatapnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus mengejarnya. Selamat malam Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun," pamit Kuroko lalu berlari mengejar Kise.

Aomine dan Kagami hanya berdiri mematung beberapa saat sampai Kagami membuka suara. "Kau jahat Aomine."

"Diamlah, Bakagami," kata Aomine. "Apakah ada tempat lagi yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Kagami hanya menggeleng.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang," kata Aomine yang berjalan mendahului Kagami.

Kagami yang sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Aomine butuh beberapa detik untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Aomine. Mereka berdua hanya diam dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Kagami. Sesampainya di apartemen Kagami, Aomine hanya melirik rangkaian daun hijau yang tergantung di depan pintunya.

"Ada apa Aomine? Apakah kau mau masuk?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Tidak. Apakah itu _mistletoe_?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Apakah kau baru pertama kali melihatnya?" tanya Kagami sedikit mengejek. Ia baru sadar akan sesuatu saat Aomine mendorongnya ke pintu apartemennya. Wajah Kagami memerah.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak," kata Aomine misterius. "Kenapa Kagami? Wajahmu memerah." Aomine menyeringai.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia gugup.

Aomine menyentuh dagu Kagami dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Lalu ia mengecup bibir Kagami singkat. "Selamat malam." Dan Aomine meninggalkan apartemen Kagami.

.

Setelah kejadian malam Natal itu, sebisa mungkin Kagami menghindari Aomine. Hampir setengah tahun ia menghindari Aomine, sampai hari itu tiba.

"Kagami!" panggil Aomine saat mereka berada di luar kelas.

Kagami kaget, lalu menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Nanti malam ke festival?"

"Ah, mungkin. Maaf Aomine aku ada janji," kata Kagami buru-buru.

Aomine menarik tangan Kagami lalu membalikkan badannya. Ia memegang bahu Kagami. "Kau. Harus. Datang," kata atau lebih tepatnya paksa Aomine.

Kagami menatap Aomine. "Kenapa harus?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Apa tidak bisa sekarang?"

"Tidak bisa. Pokoknya nanti malam kau harus datang!" kata Aomine lalu meninggalkan Kagami.

Kagami menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, ia dihadang oleh Sakurai.

"Maaf Kagami-san. Apa aku bisa minta tolong?" tanya Sakurai dengan wajah bersemu merah sambil memeluk tas kertas.

"Ada apa Sakurai? Apa kau sakit?" Kagami balik bertanya dengan raut khawatir.

"Tidak." Sakurai menggeleng lalu menyeret Kagami masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kelasnya. "Ini," katanya lalu meyodorkan tas kertas yang tadi dipeluknya setelah sampai di kelasnya yang sudah sepi.

Kagami mengeluarkan isinya lalu mengerjapkan mata.

"Bi-bisakah Kagami-san mendadaniku?" tanya Sakurai dengan wajah lebih merah dari yang tadi.

Kagami melihat _yukata_ berwarna kuning muda beserta alat _make up_ serta _wig_ dan Sakurai bergantian.

"Aku?" tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Mendadanimu? Kau tidak salah Sakurai?"

"Maaf, Kagami-san 'kan..." Sakurai berhenti. "Jadi kukira..."

"Biar begini aku tidak bisa dandan, Sakurai. Maaf mengecewakanmu." Kagami menghela napas.

"Lalu bagaimana Kagami-san?" Sakurai tampak ingin menangis.

"Bagaimana dengan Momoi?" tanya Kagami memberi saran.

"A-aku malu," jawab Sakurai dengan suara kecil. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Darimana kau dapatkan barang-barang ini?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"_E-etto..._" Sakurai melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Da-dari Imayoshi-senpai."

"Oh, kencan?" tanya Kagami sedikit menggoda.

"Bukan!" Sakurai menyangkal dengan wajah kembali memerah.

"Lalu?"

"I-Imayoshi-senpai berkata, kalau aku ingin bersamanya saat festival nanti malam, aku harus memakai ini."

"Oh." Kagami tertawa pelan.

Sakurai menatap Kagami. "Jadi, apa aku harus minta tolong Momoi-san?"

"Jika kau tidak berani aku akan membantumu," tawar Kagami. "Ayo kita cari Momoi."

Kagami dan Sakurai mencari Momoi. Setelah mencarinya di sekolah dan ternyata tidak ada, mereka mampir ke rumahnya. Ternyata Momoi sudah pulang dari tadi, kemudian Kagami meminta pertolongan Momoi dengan sedikit dusta dalam penjelasannya dan Momoi menyetujui untuk mendandani Sakurai. Dan pada sore harinya Momoi mulai mendadani Sakurai.

"Kagamin apa tidak mau dirias juga?" tanya Momoi saat ia memakaikan _blush on_ di pipi Sakurai.

Kagami batuk ditanyai seperti itu. "Eh? Tidak perlu repot-repot Momoi," katanya lalu tertawa canggung.

"Sekalian nih," kata Momoi sedikit memaksa.

"Eh, tidak usah," kata Kagami cepat-cepat. "Aku pulang dulu," pamit Kagami lalu berdiri.

"Maaf, Kagami-san. Aku bagaimana?" tanya Sakurai panik, tidak mau ditinggal sendirian dengan Momoi.

Kagami bergeming. "Nanti kujemput deh."

"Apakah Kagamin juga datang ke festival nanti malam? Bagaimana kalau Kagamin mengambil pakaian lalu kembali kesini?" usul Momoi. "Lalu setelah itu aku bisa meriasmu."

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati Kagamin!"

.

Malam itu adalah malam Tanabata dan Aomine memaksanya untuk datang tadi siang. Sakurai dan Kagami menunggu di dekat kuil, sementara Momoi meninggalkan mereka untuk melihat _stand-stand_ yang berjualan berbagai macam makanan. Mereka menunggu dua orang yang mengajaknya datang ke festival itu.

"Yo Kagami!" sapa Aomine, yang dibalas Kagami dengan lambaian tangan.

"Sakurai," sapa Imayoshi.

"I-iya, senpai," balas Sakurai.

Imayoshi menatap Sakurai lekat sampai wajahnya kembali merona dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Imayoshi.

"Maaf, apakah kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Sakurai, risih ditatap terus oleh Imayoshi. Kegugupan Sakurai membuat Kagami tersenyum geli.

"Oh, iya. Ayo."

"Duluan, Kagami-san, Aomine-san," pamit Sakurai. Kagami dan Aomine hanya menangguk.

Sekarang, gantian Aomine yang menatap Kagami lekat. Sedikit banyak, Kagami yang memakai yukata berwarna merah dengan motif bunga membuat Aomine terpana.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Ah, tidak. Kau tampak lebih cantik dengan rambut terurai."

Kalimat Aomine sukses membuat Kagami merona.

"Ayo, kita masuk," ajak Aomine. Kagami mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

Aomine dan Kagami menghampiri _stand_ makanan satu per satu. Aomine bersyukur Kagami sudah tidak canggung dan sudah mengajaknya berbicara bahkan bercanda. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di padang rumput yang berada di belakang kuil. Tempat itu cukup strategis untuk melihat kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan diluncurkan.

"Kagami," panggil Aomine.

"Ya?" sahutnya lalu menatap Aomine.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Kagami diam.

"Kau marah karena aku menciummu?"

Kagami menatap langit yang sudah dihiasi kembang api dan tidak menggubris perkataan Aomine. "Kembang apinya indah, Aomine."

"Kagami..."

"Perlukah aku menjawab, Aho?" tanya Kagami.

Kagami menyangga tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di tanah berumput. Aomine melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Kagami, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Kagami lalu menggenggamnya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kagami menatap Aomine. Lalu tawanya pecah.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Kagami lalu tertawa lagi.

"Aku serius."

Kagami berdeham pelan. "Aku juga minta maaf telah menghindarimu selama ini."

Aomine mengeratkan genggamannya. Mereka bertatapan lalu Aomine memajukan wajahnya. Kagami yang diam menatap mata Aomine lalu turun ke bibirnya. Kagami meneguk ludahnya. Akhirnya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu dalam kecupan singkat. Kagami buru-buru menyudahinya dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Aomine menyeringai, ia senang. Setidaknya ada kemajuan antara dirinya dengan Kagami.

.

Aomine kembali bersyukur karena Kagami tidak lagi menghindarinya setelah ciuman di malam festival Tanabata itu. Bahkan saat ia mengantarkan Kagami pulang malam itu, ia sempat mencium keningnya juga, yang berbuah umpatan dari Kagami serta wajahnya yang memerah kemudian mengusirnya pulang. Kagami tampak manis saat itu bagi Aomine.

Tak terasa bulan sudah berganti tahun dan tidak ada kemajuan berarti, yah bukan berarti tidak ada satu atau dua hal yang terjadi sih. Misalnya, Aomine sering mengantar Kagami pulang. Atau mereka sering makan di Maji Burger. Itu boleh disebut kencan 'kan? Sebetulnya Aomine tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengantar seseorang pulang. Tapi demi orang yang dicintainya, apapun akan dia lakukan. Dan sebentar lagi hari Valentine. Sedikit banyak ia berharap akan mendapat coklat dari Kagami. Namun ia lebih berharap kata cinta akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Maaf, Kagami-san," panggil Sakurai.

"Ya?"

"Apakah Kagami-san mau membuat cokelat bersama?"

"Apa?" Kagami merasa ia salah mendengar perkataan Sakurai.

"Maaf, apakah Kagami-san mau membuat cokelat bersama?" tanya Sakurai ketakutan.

Kagami mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau ingin membuat cokelat? Untuk siapa?"

Pertanyaan retoris Kagami dijawab oleh rajukan Sakurai. Wajah Sakurai merona.

"Maaf, maaf. Jadi kapan kau ingin membuatnya?"

"Besok?"

"Oke."

.

Keesokan harinya, Kagami dan Sakurai berbelanja bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat cokelat sepulang sekolah. Lalu keduanya membuat cokelat itu di apartemen Kagami. Pertama, mereka memotong cokelat batangan agar lebih mudah meleleh, lalu mereka memanaskan air dan meletakkan mangkuk _stainless steel_ diatasnya, kemudian memasukkan cokelat yang sudah dipotong kedalamnya dan mengaduknya sampai meleleh.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Kagami.

"Apa?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Imayoshi-senpai itu seperti apa?"

Sakurai gelagapan. Kagami tersenyum tipis, baginya menggoda Sakurai adalah kepuasan tersendiri. Tiba-tiba raut Sakurai berubah, ia mengaduk cokelatnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Maaf, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami tidak pacaran atau semacamnya."

Rasanya Kagami salah bertanya, ia jadi merasa tidak enak kepada Sakurai. Lalu ia iseng menyolekkan cokelat ke pipi Sakurai.

"Kagami-san!" seru Sakurai. Lalu membalas colekan Kagami. Kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Maaf, sudah menanyakan hal itu kepadamu."

Sakurai menggeleng. "Kagami-san sendiri... Apa hubunganmu dengan Aomine-san?"

Kagami tertawa. "Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami," jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum canggung dan membersihkan cokelat yang ada di pipinya.

"Maaf, aku kira Aomine-san menyukaimu?"

Kagami menatap Sakurai. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu?"

"Maaf, mungkin iya."

"Cokelatnya sudah jadi, ayo kita tuang ke cetakan."

.

Kagami yang kebingungan akan memberikan cokelatnya kepada siapa, akhirnya memberikannya kepada Aomine dan Sakurai. Sebetulnya ia akan memberikannya juga kepada Kuroko tetapi tidak jadi, karena hari itu Kuroko tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan lagi-lagi, Aomine kembali bersyukur karena ia bisa mendapat cokelat dari Kagami, dan ia cukup menikmati ekspresi Kagami dan ke_tsundere_annya saat memberikan cokelat itu untuk Aomine.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu dan tidak terasa Kagami akan lulus dari SMA Touou. Hari itu Kagami ingat ada barangnya yang tertinggal di mejanya, kembali menuju kelasnya. Ia mendengar percakapan saat berada di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Aomine-kun, apakah kau pacaran dengan Kagami?" tanya salah seorang murid perempuan.

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku ada hubungan dengan wanita jejadian seperti dia," kata Aomine lalu tergelak.

"Tapi kami sering melihatmu bersamanya," kata murid perempuan yang lain, tidak puas dengan jawaban Aomine.

Kagami menggeser pintu dengan kasar. Ia memasuki ruangan dengan cepat dan mengambil barangnya. Aomine mematung menatap Kagami sementara gerombolan murid perempuan itu hanya menatap Kagami bingung.

Aomine mengejar Kagami setelah Kagami meninggalkan kelas dengan setengah berlari.

"Kagami," panggilnya. Ia meraih tangan Kagami.

Kagami membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa. "Kau tidak perlu menghinaku seperti itu karena aku belum memberimu jawaban."

"Ini cuma salah paham," elaknya.

Kagami mengabaikan Aomine. "Besok... Aku akan kembali ke Amerika setelah upacara kelulusan. Datanglah ke bandara jika kau ingin," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang mematung.

.

Keesokan harinya, hanya Kuroko yang datang melepas kepergian Kagami.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko kemudian memeluknya. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Kau juga, Kuroko. Aku juga akan merindukanmu," kata Kagami dan membalas pelukannya.

Kagami melepas pelukannya lalu melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa Kuroko."

"Sampai jumpa."

.

Satu tahun kemudian...

Jujur, Aomine dihinggapi rasa bersalah setelah kejadian itu. Ia datang terlambat di hari kepergian Kagami ke Amerika karena terjadi kecelakaan yang membuat jalanan macet. Ia menyesal tidak sempat minta maaf kepada Kagami. Aomine pun tidak tahu kemana ia harus menghubungi Kagami setelah Kagami berada di Amerika, jadi ia hanya bisa menunggu Kagami pulang. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sampai melihat sosoknya kembali. Dan hari itu, Aomine melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dengan rambut yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Kagami tampak anggun dan lebih cantik di mata Aomine. Aomine mengejarnya dan menarik tangan Kagami.

"Kagami!"

Kagami kaget ketika melihat siapa yang menariknya lalu ia tersenyum. "Yo! Aomine."

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Tadi pagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku ingin bicara." Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami, Aomine menariknya menuju taman yang berada di dekat lapangan basket. Kagami pasrah mengikuti Aomine.

.

Hening menemani mereka semenjak Kagami dan Aomine mendudukkan diri di kursi taman itu. Lalu Aomine berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan itu lebih dulu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu waktu itu."

"Sudahlah, Aomine. Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Aku juga... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Aomine menunggu Kagami mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Aku... Menerimamu," kata Kagami dengan wajah merona.

Aomine berhenti memainkan jarinya dan membulatkan mata lalu menatap Kagami. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya," kata Kagami yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aomine tersenyum lalu berdeham. Kemudian ia berlutut di depan Kagami dan menyodorkan kotak beludru merah dengan cincin berhias berlian kecil di tengahnya. "Jadi, apakah kau akan menikahiku?"

Wajah Kagami makin merona lalu Kagami mengangguk. Beruntung taman itu sepi saat itu.

"Jawabanmu Kagami?"

"Apakah anggukan kepala kurang untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu Aomine?" Kagami malu sekali. Sial, Aomine menggodanya.

Aomine hanya menyeringai.

Kagami menghela napas. "Ya, aku akan menikahimu."

.

FIN

.

Ngetik sambil ngantuk-ngantuk dan nyambi baca fict lain lol

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya **AoKagaKuroLover** serta terima kasih untuk **aerishuuu** dan **hi commc** atas sarannya dan semoga ini lebih rapi. Tapi alurnya kecepetan ya kayaknya ini?

Saya berbaik hati untuk gak matiin Kagami kali ini haha /maksudnya

Jika ada yang penasaran soal kelanjutan ImaSaku, dengan berat hati saya katakan, maaf saya tidak akan membuat spin-offnya :D

Jadi, silakan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Dan terima kasih yang sudah follow dan favorite-in fict ini. Maaf bila ada typo(s).

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)


End file.
